I'm Here
by thequeenofuniicorns
Summary: Lauren comforts Bo after Kenzi left. Missing scene 5x02. OS.


Bo closes the door behind her and leans against it, "Bye, Kenzi." she whispers.

She doesn't know since how long she is standing behind that door where her best friend, her sister, her heart has just disappeared.

Suddenly she breaks in tears when the hard realization that Kenzi is gone hits her.

She falls on her knees, still behind this door, and cries her sorrows for she doesn't know how long.

After a while, Her sobs become quiet but she still doesn't have the energy to get up.

She hears a knock at the door. She really doesn't want to have to face someone in the state she is. So, she decides to ignore whoever is here.

"Bo, it's me." She recognizes Lauren's voice immediately.

That sound warms her heart and that's all she needs to find the courage to finally move.

She sniffles and wipes her cheeks quickly before hopping on her feet and opening the door.

"Hi." Bo smiles at Lauren, it's a genuine smile. The kind of smile that only the woman in front of her can elicit in this instant.

Lauren smiles back at Bo. The brunette seems happy to see her, but her eyes are red and puffy. And she can easily guess that Bo has cried for a long time.

Bo lets the blonde comes in and closes the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Lauren immediately feels stupid for asking this question. She knows and can see very well that Bo isn't feeling well right now.

It takes only one second for Bo to rush into Lauren's arms. She cries again as she holds her tightly.

Lauren wraps her arms around Bo protectively and tries to comfort her as best as she can. She strokes her back gently and whispers softly, "I'm here."

Once Bo's sobs have calmed down, Lauren leads them to the couch.

They sit down together in silence.

Bo is still in Lauren's arms, her face is buried in the blonde's neck. Breathing Lauren's scent is the most comforting thing on the planet, and Bo is really grateful that the love of her life is here right now.

Lauren waits patiently until Bo is ready to talk. She keeps holding her with all the love she feels. She wants Bo to know that she's here for her for as long as she needs.

After long minutes, Bo finally breaks the silence, "I'm so happy you're here Lauren."

"I will always be here for you Bo, no matter what happens." Lauren replies with a soft voice.

"How did you figure out that I needed you now?" Bo asks.

"Kenzi called me." Lauren can see that tears come back into Bo's eyes at the mention of her best friend. "I'm sorry." she said, feeling her heart aching to see the woman she loves in pain.

Bo swallows and chokes back the tears that prick her eyes. She inhales and breathes out, "It's okay... What did she say?"

"She told me that she's leaving the Fae world and she asked me to take care of you."

"Really?" Bo asks, slightly surprised.

"Yes, but she didn't have to ask. As I said I will always be here for you, Bo." Lauren replies with a smile.

"I'm not sure I deserve you…" Bo says quietly, slightly moving away from Lauren.

"Don't say that Bo, you've been through a lot lately." Lauren says, her hand finding Bo's hand, she squeezes it tenderly. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lauren Lewis." Bo smiles.

"I can say the same thing about you, sweetie." Lauren says with a matching smile. Bo's hand is still in hers and none of them seem to have the intention of breaking this needed contact between them.

"I really don't know what I'd do if I had to lose you too." Bo quavered.

Lauren can hear the fear and the pain Bo feels at the simple thought of losing her. She draws imaginary circles on the back of her hand as she spoke softly, "You're not gonna lose me, Bo, I promise."

Bo lays down her head on Lauren's shoulder and exhales blissfully when she feels the blonde wrapping her arms around her.

After long minutes of silence, Bo asks, "Would you leave the Fae world if you could?"

Lauren takes a few seconds to think of her answer. "No, I won't." she finally says.

"Really?" Bo speaks in a surprised tone. "But this world's made you suffer so much. You've lost so much because of the Fae."

"You right. And I almost lost myself too." Lauren says, thinking of all the times she has wished to leave the Fae and getting back to the regular human life.

"Then why wouldn't you want to escape them?"

"Because this world also gives me so much. With the Fae I can see things that I would have never seen otherwise. I've met incredible people. I've found a family, I found myself…" Lauren says, staring deeply into Bo eyes. "And most importantly, I've found you."

Bo smiles with the brightest smile that Lauren has ever seen, "You're the one who's made me understood that being Fae wasn't a bad thing. You've made me love who I am."

"I'm glad I've helped you with that. You've also helped me a lot, Bo. Before you came in here, my life with the Fae wasn't great. I've had an interesting job sure, but I felt so lonely."

"I'm sorry about everything you went through." Bo says. "I promise you'll never be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you too."

"I know." Lauren smiles. "Are you going to be okay here? You know, without Kenzi by your side?"

"I will be." Bo says, trying to smile. "For now I have a hard time realizing she left... I know that I'm not alone. But I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"She has only left the Fae world Bo, she didn't leave you." Lauren replies, trying to reassure Bo. "She will always be your best friend, nothing will ever change that."

"You're right." Bo smiles, feeling better. "Thank you, Lauren, for everything."

"You're welcome." Lauren smiles back before checking the hour on her watch."It's getting late." she says. "I should get going. Call me if you need anything."

As she was about to get up from the couch, Lauren feels a soft hand on her forearm.

"Please stay with me." Bo says with an unsure voice. "I really don't wanna be alone tonight."

"You're sure you want me? I don't have a lot of energy tonight, Bo." Lauren chuckles slightly.

"I don't wanna do anything besides sleeping next to someone I love tonight." Bo smiles and chuckles softly. "And you are the only one I want for that, Lauren." she says, gazing at the blonde.

Lauren's lips curl in a smile, "Okay. I'll be happy to keep you company then."

"Great." Bo grins with happiness.

They are both comfortably lay down on Bo's bed.

Bo is behind Lauren and has an arm wrapped around the woman she loves as one of their hands are joined over the mattress.

Lauren struggles with insomnia a lot but for once she falls asleep quickly.

Bo isn't that lucky and can't find sleep so soon. Still, she feels happy to have Lauren by her side tonight. It reminds her of the time she and Lauren were dating. If Bo is honest with herself, this time was the happiest of her life and she could do everything to go back to that time.

As she watches Lauren peacefully asleep beside her, Bo thinks to herself, _I love you Lauren Lewis and maybe one day I'll be brave enough to ask you to give me a second chance and this time, I will do everything to be the girlfriend you deserve and to make you the happiest person on the planet._

With this hopeful thought, Bo kisses Lauren's bare shoulder, her lips linger more than necessary on the soft skin of the blonde.

With the comforting presence of Lauren next to her, Bo finally ends up falling asleep.

* * *

I love Bo & Lauren so much and I really liked writing this cute scene between them. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
